


polaroids (you and i)

by breathedeeply



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, References to Illness, Short, sickness!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedeeply/pseuds/breathedeeply
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a couple of photos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	polaroids (you and i)

His parents get him a camera as a last resort. They know it’s the last thing on his bucket list, before they have to stop the chemo all together. The end is coming soon. They get him the nicest camera they can afford, plus a Polaroid and a couple of lenses. He knows once he's gone they'll sell it, but it makes him smile because they wanted him to be somewhat happy before he goes. The world is an unfair place.

He attaches the nice telephoto lens to his camera and walks through the park, admiring the fresh smell of the grass, how the path seems to just brighten as he continues, sun peeking through branches as the birds singsong in their nests. He hears yelling, but as he walks they turn playful, following along the path until he comes across a makeshift football pitch. The boys are playing around, doing kickie uppies and trying to show off. He feels their smiles and energy even at this distance. They're happy and they're _not_ dying at its better than what he'll never have. He takes a couple of photos of them, focusing on the boy with the brown hair and arrow tattoos and gasps as he turns and looks straight at him. He smiles and waves, causing Zayn to blush. He takes a few more photos before waving back, heading back to the other side of the park.

He's walking the streets in the city when he sees him again, the boy playing football at the park with the nice face he'd admired from afar. The boy stops him this time, remembering the camera around his neck. His name is Liam and his eyes remind him of all the good in the world.

Zayn spends a lot more time in the park, this time shooting other happy things besides Liam playing around with his mates. He sees an elderly couple holding hands, feeding the ducklings as they go by. He also snaps a picture of a couple together on a carriage, kissing as they pass over the small bridge in front of him. Liam sits next to him and takes his hand, telling him that they'll have their own go round next time. Zayn hides in his shoulder, trying hide the tears rolling down his cheeks. Liam takes his camera then, taking pictures and tickling Zayn until he stopped crying. Zayn doesn't want to let him go, he thinks.

Liam is with him more often than not. He takes Zayn to the beach, saying every bloke has to go at least once before they die, and it causes Zayn to cringe. He doesn't want to leave the boy who’s made him want to live again. Liam apologises and kisses him softly, stealing the polaroid camera from Zayn's bag and snaps a few of them together. The pictures have a bit of a film burn effect to them, and Zayn cherishes them a bit more. They go out for ice cream, sharing a big cone that ends up over Liam's shirt, and Zayn giggles because he's happy and maybe he loves Liam more than he lets on. The world isn't such a horrible place after all.

A week passes and Zayn has gotten worse. He's weaker than before but musters enough energy to keep Liam company as he sits by his bed. Liam is more fond of the Polaroid camera than he ever was, kissing him everywhere and taking pictures every moment they're together. Liam doesn't want to forget, he says.

Liam gets a call from Zayn's mum two days later, saying that Zayn wants to see him. He enters his room and sees all the machines hooked up to him, and he lets out a quiet sob. Zayn scoots over and lets Liam lay with him, Liam careful not to mess with any of the cords or tubes from his arms. Liam tucks him into his shoulder, and Zayn whispers that its his favourite place to be. He tells Liam that he loves him, and he wished they would've met before everything. Maybe they would've gotten married, he thinks. He doesn't want Liam to forget him, but doesn't want him to be sad either. It was in the stars this way, and they'll be together again when they're ready. Liam whispers that he loves him too, and tells him everything's okay, he'll be fine without him. They both fall asleep in each other’s arms, but only one of them wakes up.

The funeral is solemn, the rain falls down heavily over the procession. He takes a seat next to Zayn's parents and sisters, trying not to cry. He sets the rose down on the casket, along with a Polaroid of them at the beach. Zayn was building a sandcastle and a woman was nice enough to take a picture of Liam jumping over it. Zayn hated it because Liam fell on the castle afterward, but Liam loved it because his smile was the biggest he'd ever seen it. He sits back down and sobs, feeling the warm hands of Zayn's mum on his back.

Liam moves on, taking the camera gear he bought from Zayn's parents and his trusty Polaroid, photographing anything and everything. In his studio, the pictures and polaroids of him and Zayn hung up one by one against the wall. His little boy runs out from the office, into Liam's arms as they both look over the photos.

"Is that Zayn, daddy?" He asks, reaching out to touch one of the photos.

Liam kisses the little boy's head, ruffing up his hair. "Yes it is, Zee. He holds a special place in my heart, just like you do. It's why I named him after you."

"He's wonderful." The little boy says, hopping from his arms and back into the office. Liam stops for a moment and admires all the photos touching a few as he walked along the wall. "The world is a beautiful place, isn't it Zayn?" Liam presses a kiss to his fingers, and to a photo of Zayn at the park, giddy and happy before the sickness got the best of him. Liam smiles, knowing he'll never forget his first love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know it sucked.  
> don't hurt me i bruise like a peach.
> 
> many thanks to [ashley](http://archiveofourown.com/users/littlelondonlights) for proofreading.


End file.
